


Double Dog Dare

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dog(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar and Elle (those naughty rascals) break into the Bennet house to leave them some unconventional presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dog Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Random crack written when I thought the oven in my last apartment was finally fixed after five months living there (it wasn't), posted after proving that the oven in my new place worked. Could be an explanation for why Muggles lives with Gabriel in the IABD future (though it may or may not be intercepting that future in any other respect). No animals were harmed in the making of this stupid fic.

"Hey," Elle said as they crept towards the house—rather, as Sylar crept with exaggerated ninja care and she strolled casually. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Does your power only work on special people, or would it work on anybody?"

"Well, I don't seem to have inherited Zane's guitar chops or Claire's high-kicks, so I'm guessing it's only good for truly extraordinary abilities."

"No, I meant the other way." She watched him pick the lock telekinetically, leaning close to the door to listen. "You gave me Claire's ability, right? Could you do that to a normal person, or only someone who already had a power?"

"I don't know."

"Would it work on another animal?"

"Where are you going with this?" He asked, although he had a sinking suspicion he already knew.

Elle just grinned.

The click of the deadbolt releasing was immediately followed by the patter of tiny claws and angry Pomeranian chirping. He sighed.

"Sounds like Mr. Muggles still doesn't like me. Guess I'll have to try being somebody he does like." He frowned in concentration as his features shifted, bones grinding down to fit inside a smaller, softer body. "What do you think?" he asked, offering her a fair approximation of Claire's candy-sweet smile.

Elle shrugged. "It's a look."

His shirt sleeves hung down past his hands now, so he rolled them up before opening the door. Muggles' mouth snapped shut and he backed away, looking surprisingly skeptical for an animated cotton puff.

"Poor guy, he's all confused—you look like her but you stink like you."

"Hush," Sylar said soothingly, scooping the dog up to his chest and stroking its fur. "Come over here away from the mean lady." He hiked up his pants as he wandered through to the coffee table where he'd taken Claire's power.

"Are you going to do it?" Elle asked, opening kitchen cupboards and pulling out pans and bowls.

"Do what?"

"You know."

"Of course not, it's a stupid idea."

"Chicken."

"You do remember that we talked on the way here about how killing was definitely not part of the plan?"

"I know." Elle pulled out flour, sugar and oats, then went to the fridge for butter and eggs. "I also know that if you try you can do it with hardly any killing whatsoever."

"No."

"I dare you." She giggled. "I double-dog dare you!"

Sylar looked at her dubiously with Claire's face.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I bet I can finish my thing before you finish yours."

"Okay, for the record, my 'thing' is a little more complicated than baking cookies."

Elle smirked.

Claire's face scowled resentfully. "Shut up and bake."

The next hour passed peacefully, Sylar leaning forward silently over his work while Elle whistled and clattered and made a mess of the kitchen. The only tense moment came when Elle forgot to set the timer and left a pan of cookies in too long, setting off the smoke detector, and Sylar, back in his own body, yelled at her for breaking his concentration, but she zapped the alarm to shut it up.

Another twenty minutes gone, Sylar had washed up the blood and piled the baking dishes in the sink—all except for the dough-covered spoon Muggles was chasing around the floor in his frantic licking—while Elle scribbled a note on on the back of a take-out menu and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet:

_Dear Noah and Claire and Sandra and the one who likes throwing water on me,  
Surprise!  
Hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in. We just wanted to ~~screw with your heads~~ leave you some sweet treats on the anniversary of the day we met, as a thank-you for bringing us together. The cookies are totally benign btw (a few got burnt but I threw those out—sorry about the alarm). No drugs or poison or booby-traps of any kind, honest!  
Love'n'kisses,  
Elle &amp; Sylar   
PS your dog is now immortal_


End file.
